


Why Do the Men Cry?

by GrandAdmiralJek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christianity, Poetry, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralJek/pseuds/GrandAdmiralJek
Summary: A bit of stream of consciousness for you. I don't know where it came from, but the title wouldn't leave my head.





	Why Do the Men Cry?

Why do the men cry?

 

They cry as they first enter the light, screaming and yearning for the warmth of their mother’s womb.

They cry as children, when they miss the tripwire of life at their ankles in youthful naivete.

They grow, and they become something else, and they join their fellow men in a common brotherhood. And should their brotherhood succeed, they cry for joy; and should they fail, they cry, not for pain, but for memories made and the loss of shared dreams.

They proceed into life as boys thinking themselves men, and sometimes, they forget how to cry. They become stone, hard and cold, until they are touched by Warmth, and the Warmth teaches them to cry again.

With the Warmth, they truly become men, and they meet the women, each to his own. And when they find their other, the pairs share their tears.

They cry for joy when they stand bedside and hear their sons’ cries for the first time, and gently caress the curls of their daughters’ heads. They cry with the children, because they are the children, and the Warmth is Father to them both.

Their children grow, and emotion is the clay of life, shifting with time. Pride and anger both bring tears as the children begin to change and age. They stumble, and they begin to whimper, but the men stoop to pick them up, and to dry their eyes.

The children become men and women themselves, and as the nest empties, the man entrusts his tears to the Warmth, knowing that no matter how he could care for them, He can care for them better still.

Age brings change again. The men grieve when the womb that birthed them returns to the earth that birthed her, but not as the heathen, for belief in the Warmth. Even as old leaves wither, new branches sprout, and the men cradle their grandchildren in their arms.

Eventually, she is gone, and the men feel within themselves a cracking sob. The Warmth caresses them, comforts them, and they take solace in knowing how short the time draws to the long time.

Finally, they find themselves at their end, surrounded by the men they created and the men they knew. These cry, but they do not, not now. They merely smile, because darkness awaits them not.

They blink, and turn, and there is gold as far as they can see. They look to their side, and there is she, smiling. They take her hand, and the two walk together toward gates and walls and Warmth, into infinity.

 

Why do the men cry? Because they love. Why do the men cry? Because they are loved.


End file.
